darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Dungeoneering/Farming
Farming in Daemonheim is only accessible to Pay-to-play. You will not need any tools or water to farm in the Farming patches of Daemonheim. Your plants will not disease and because of the magical nature of the dungeons, your plants will grow in minutes. Opening doors Farming in Dungeoneering allows players to prune vines with a knife on certain non-keyed doors. A puzzle is a maze of vines in which the head flower should be destroyed, using your farming skills to guide yourself through the maze. Farming textiles If you want to harvest textiles, you must be raiding a dungeon with complexity level 4+. Without a gatherer ring, a maximum of five pieces could be harvested from a single plant. Textiles cannot be grown, but they can be found from complexity 4 onwards. Simply harvest any that you see, gain Farming experience and use the resulting textile at a spinning wheel to make material that can be sewn into magic armour. Farming patch Farming patches can be used in dungeons of complexity 5 or 6. They can be found randomly in dungeon rooms, or can be constructed in the base room by replacing the Group Gatestone portal. This requires level 25 Construction, 5 Seeping elm branches and 5 Bathus bars. Creating the bars from Bathus ores requires level 10 Smithing. The branches and ores can be purchased from the Smuggler for a total of 11,500 coins. Seeds can be gathered from monster drops or purchased from the Smuggler. Potato and mushroom seeds are used for growing food, while herb seeds are used to grow herblore materials. Farming training It is possible to farm indefinitely in Daemonheim by combining Farming, Runecrafting, and Magic. To do this, 44 Runecrafting (91 allows you to make double runes), and 55 Magic is needed, along with any Farming level. 25 Construction and 10 Smithing are recommended. Here are the steps needed to train farming in Daemonheim. Setup #To begin, pick up drops from the dungeon and sell to the Smuggler (or use High Level Alchemy on them) to make money. #Buy at least 5 Farming seeds from the Smuggler. Try to always use the seeds closest to your level, to get the best experience possible. #Use your remaining money to buy rune essence from the Smuggler. Make sure to leave enough money to buy about 100 rune essence, so about 5k coins should do. The higher your Runecrafting level, the less essence you need. #Craft your rune essence into nature runes using the runecrafting altar. A staff can be wielded to provide the fire runes. Farming #To begin farming, find or construct a farming patch in the dungeon. #First, plant a seed in the farming patch. #Wait for the seed to grow into a plant. This takes approximately 3 minutes, use that time however you wish. #Harvest your patch after your herbs have fully grown. You will find it very helpful to have your ring of kinship set to Gatherer with at least one level in it. #Always make sure to clean your herbs if you can (there is an extra 50% added onto the high alchemy value for clean herbs), which is also a decent way to get free Herblore exp. #Use High Alchemy on all of your herbs to get your money back. #Repeat again from step 2. Herblore If players are able to grow, clean, and use featherfoil, it is possible to brew potions while still turning a profit, or at least losing only a small amount per cycle. The obvious benefit is gaining more Herblore experience. E.g., making Cure potions: *Featherfoil seed 8100 *Vial 10 *Nature rune ~36 (depending on runecrafting level, in this case 14 per 10 essence) *Firebreath Wiskey 1000 *Total secondary costs: 1046 *Alchemy return for the potion: 2706 *Alchemy minus secondary: 1660 This results in breakeven if 4.9 herbs per patch are obtained, on average. Higher level seeds can give substantially higher herblore experience, but will give a loss per cycle, eventually depleting the player's funds. Notes Players who like this way of training may find it advantageous to search for two rooms next to each other with a farming patch in each. Farming two patches at once and alching the herbs all at one time is a more efficient way of doing this and significantly cuts the downtime waiting for herbs to grow. This method will (in theory) allow a player to farm in Daemonheim at any level for any amount of time. The only limiting factor would be getting bad harvests of herbs. As long as the ring of kinship is set on at least level 1 Gatherer, this should not be a problem. fi:Dungeoneering/Farming nl:Dungeoneering/Farming Farming Category:Farming